Transducers are used in a wide variety of applications in industry such as in the control of industrial processing lines and the like. It is important that the transducer operate promptly and reliably in order that the associated equipment functions in a proper reliable manner.
In many situations a transducer will be exposed to motion or vibrations that can possibly be severe and cause the transducer to operate improperly or inaccurately. It is also desirable in many situations that the transducer be compact and consume relatively little electrical power and yet be very accurate. Many situations also require a transducer that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture but is easy to service. Unfortunately, many present transducers do not meet all of these requirements.
This transducer invention overcomes many of the problems associated with previous transducers and provides a transducer that is capable of withstanding motion and severe vibrations and operate accurately and reliably. This transducer is simple in its operation and is easy and economical to manufacture. The transducer is also very reliable and is easy to service and requires very little electrical power for its operation.